


Jealous of Fingers

by ro_mm_ck



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-20
Updated: 2007-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/ro_mm_ck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly. Kind of smutty. Happy Willow/Angel... cuz it's all I could do today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous of Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. That was really easy. Thanks to shannon730 and ficklevillain for the quick betas.

Inhaling deeply, she smiled. There was something about the smell of books. It was calming and full of excitement and Willow wasn't sure how they managed to do both. She sat down at the long oak table and set down her stack of research for the day. Opening the first volume she began to comb the pages for any information about the most recent demon they were fighting. She could dig through them magically but this demon wasn't particularly threatening and she just liked the feeling of reading the words with her own eyes.

The sun came through the windows around her, bathing the library in sunlight. The days were longer here and she could spend several hours in her library without having to turn on even one light. It gave her a sense of safety she would never be able to explain to anyone else. A powerful witch for several years now, she still maintained much of the scared teenager she'd been when Buffy had come to Sunnydale and the world of demons and vampires was opened up to her. The dark had become something almost solid in its ability to change the tone of any situation and it was one of the reasons her house in Italy had so many windows. They were magically altered to allow sunlight in but not the harmful rays that could be so destructive to ancient texts as well as vampires.

"Anything good?" she heard from over her shoulder.

"Haven't really gotten that far today," she said to the man in front of her. "Got a bit of a late start," she admitted.

"Not surprising," he said, sitting down in the chair next to her. "We were up a bit late last night."

Willow flushed at the thought of the activities that had kept them up so late. It was still wildly odd to think that she was, not only allowed to, but encouraged to see Angel naked. It was amazing how much he resembled Angelus when he got really turned on.

Last night she'd come into their bedroom to find him in full vamp face, his yellow eyes blazing. Not knowing what was going on, she quickly expanded her senses to check if any other beings had managed to enter their home. Feeling none, she looked at him in confusion and stepped forward.

"Did you miss me while I was gone?" he asked, stalking toward her.

"Yes," she answered, still confused.

Without warning he grabbed her around the waist and hauled toward his body. His mouth crushed hers. Even though she'd responded quickly, she was still several paces behind him. His arms pulled her even closer though she wasn't sure how that was possible. Angel's embrace lifted her off the floor and rubbed her breasts along his chest. She was still clothed, but it didn't feel like it. He was lighting all of her nerve endings on fire and she wasn't complaining in the least. When she finally had to break for air, her fingers clutched at his shoulders as she sucked in a much needed series of breaths.

"What," she gasped. "Was that about?" His vamp face had faded but his eyes were still yellowed in what she now knew to be desire. He was sniffing the air and looking at her as if she were the prize after a very long game.

"Did you think about me while I was gone?" he asked cryptically.

"Of course," she said, still wondering where this was going.

"Did it feel good?" he continued as if he'd not heard any answer.

"Did what feel good?"

"Thinking about me while you touched yourself with those beautiful hands of yours," he said, letting her feet touch the ground again. He took one of her hands into his and sucked her index finger into his mouth, growling at the taste of it. Licking down her finger and kissing her palm. "You couldn't wait for me to come home?" he asked, kissing, biting and licking his way up her arm.

Willow could do little but whimper as his mouth finally made contact with her neck. He was driving her insane with the low timber of his voice so close to her skin. She had thought about him while he was away. It wasn't as good as the genuine article but the Angel in her head was enough to bring her to orgasm if it was all she could muster. She'd thought back to high school when he'd come into her room to talk and she'd imagined things had gone very differently.

At the time, she'd had no interest in him other than to help him in any way she could. She'd been a good and loyal friend to Buffy and no matter what the feelings in her stomach were telling her, there was no way she'd do anything. Things had changed, of course, and Willow was free to encourage the delightful torment Angel was inflicting upon her.

"Were you thinking about my tongue..." he said, sliding it along her jaw before placing an open mouthed kiss on her neck. "...stabbing inside that tight, hot..."

He never got to finish. Willow's patience was at an end. Three days alone and his tight body so close to hers. Pushing him toward the bed, she tackled him and kissed him soundly on the lips. Her hands worked at the buttons on his deep blue shirt while his were busy freeing her hair from the hasty bun she'd put it up in. Pulling the pen out of her dark red tresses, he groaned as they tickled his exposed skin.

"The whole bed smells like you, Willow," he said as he tilted his head to the side and sniffed at the sheets. It would have been embarrassing for anyone else to say but she knew that he could smell her arousal on the sheets. She'd left them there even though it had been time to change them because she knew he'd recognize which scent covered the sheets. She didn't figure on it happening quite so fast, but there was no way she was going to complain.

"It hurt," she complained. "My fingers don't feel as good as your..." She gasped as he thrust his groin up at her, rubbing against her underwear covered clit. She sat up and pulled her shirt over her head. "I want you inside me," she demanded.

"Oh you'll have me," Angel promised, his eyes flashing yellow before returning to their normal color. "You will certainly have me."

"Now," she ordered.

"I don't think so," he teased. "I think naughty witches who cheat on their husbands should be punished first."

"How is thinking about you while I touch myself cheating?" she asked, grinding her pelvis down onto his. Angel took her hand once again and kissed her palm before flipping them over. Glowering down at her, he smiled.

"Because I shouldn't be jealous of those fingers."


End file.
